


Rising in Harmony

by Stickywhiskers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Everything, Virginity, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickywhiskers/pseuds/Stickywhiskers
Summary: One untouchable man was enough to last Hinamori a life time. Its no small feat to embrace ones sensuality, even late bloomers can make the journey.





	Rising in Harmony

You’ll put your eyes to the sun and say, “I know, you’re only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding”.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Aizen named her lieutenant of the fifth division, she had knelt before him, feeling something within her move; something that in all her fledgling years had lain dormant. 

He was warm, radiant and an endless well of stability that Momo soaked up like a sapling. 

She knew very early on, that no other lieutenant felt the way she did for her captain, and although she had no previous experiences in matters of the heart, she had enough sense to keep her infatuation to herself. 

As well as her earnest eyes and expressive face would allow.

Which meant Aizen saw right away, that she was utterly devoted.

He knew just how far away from her to stand, how to move around her to send a blush racing to her cheeks. He heard the way she inhaled his scent, the way she almost imperceptibly tilted her hips while in seiza. Thighs clenching and rubbing, as the long minutes of the 5th division meetings crawled by, with him at her side.

He wasn’t disgusted by her obvious sexual response to him, he wasn’t flattered or excited; but he was entertained.

Power comes in many forms.

She was so small, so fragile and untouched. So quick to arouse and embarrass. It gave him no measure of satisfaction to see her absolutely oblivious to the advances of those around her, she preferred the scraps of attention he threw her over any potential suitor’s offerings.  
Much like her namesake she remained ripe, swollen and sweet. A young body in bloom, and he, ripping asunder her branches and boughs. Taming a wild thing.

He sometimes strolled by Hinamori while she drilled the other division members, or even better, when she was alone; Tobiume in hand and moving slowly through kata.

He would gently offer to correct or improve her posture or grip, his large hands folding over her small ones, and hearing her shaky inhales as he positioned himself behind her. Keeping his face carefully open and friendly, he led her through the correct movements, showing her a little glimpse of his strength as his body easily moved hers.  
She would radiate heat, her face prettily flushed, she would sometimes let her eyes flutter closed for just a split second before coming back to herself. 

Sometimes he considered taking her, making her love him even more before his plan came to fruition, but keeping her in a desperate state proved to be more entertaining.

No satisfaction, no relief, just her alone in the sealed vessel of her own body.

Her self-imposed virginity.

It was yet another way to hold her back. She became almost doll like; stunted in her training and her maturation. Her friends quickly surpassing her in terms of power, surpassing her in living.  
She would go out and drink, but her mind would always wander back to the soft, warm glow of her captains quarters, Matsumoto, Renji and occasionally even Kira would saunter off with some new lover for the night, and she would scamper back home to her cold futon.

Momo wasn’t wholly unaware of herself, she knew that sometimes her feelings shone through her eyes as she gazed up at her captain. She also (much to her mortification), knew she was prone to blushing any time he touched her, even the sleeve of his haori brushing against her would put her head in a spin. 

She was utterly pathetic.

Once or twice she had attempted soothing the heat within her, her small hands trailing over her ribs and along her hipbones.  
But they weren’t his hands, his neat clean nails, the warm dry skin. His movement would be sure, and gentle and nothing like her tiny skittish explorations.  
She often succeeded only in putting herself into such a frenzy that a late-night training session with Tobiume was her only outlet.

Aizen would watch her dart around the training grounds, furiously fighting invisible foes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the winter war, after Sosuke Aizen was bound and imprisoned below the earth.

After.

A new captain appeared, ironically the inverse of Aizen, Shinji Hirako was a slim, long limbed, perpetually moving creature. Filled with beat, with tragedy, with hollow and not afraid to let others know.

Momo couldn’t believe her own fickleness when one day while he was training with her.

(with her!)

He had her pinned, back firmly against the ground, swords and gazes locked.  
The weight of his knee pressing hard into her sternum 

(the place the men she loved liked to stab her, pry her open)

His mouth sliding into an easy grin, about to spout some nonsense about her trying harder, about to call her “kid” and offer some pointers that she damn well already knew, but theory and execution were two different things!

She dropped her sword, throwing her head and chest up she mashed her lips hard against his.  
He made a noise of surprize as he struggled to pull back his sword to avoid slicing her neck at the sudden loss of pressure.  
But he didn’t pull away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His fingers spanned the width of her waist as he held her on his lap, he greedily kissed down her neck to the collar of her yukata. 

She was about to combust, the heat of him against her, even through the thick layers of their clothing, the way he effortlessly moved her to where he wanted her, it was sending licks of fire into her belly.

She felt him pull her collar aside, exposing one shoulder to the coolness of his quarters,

(his quarters)

His teeth scrapped gently against her skin as he rolled his hips into hers, each of his hands firmly gripping her backside.

That was enough to send something white hot and wicked down her spine, her hips rocked desperately against him. Finally fulfilled, released and somehow wanting more.  
Relief so long awaited she could cry.

Momo couldn’t stifle the moan that spilled from her as she thrust her hips erratically against his, finally coming to a stop, shaking all over. Echoes of pleasure swept up and down her trembling legs, between her quivering thighs.

She was as limp as a kitten and totally mortified as she looked up to meet Shinjis gaze.

He looked somewhat surprized, one perfect eyebrow raised as he took in her glazed stare.

“I’m so sorry, I have no idea what came over me”, she tried to pull back, make some space between their flush hips, when she realised he wasn’t budging.  
“you have no idea?” Shinji laughed, white teeth flashing, “I think I know what came over you, same thing I want to come over me”

He allowed Momo to scoot back on his futon, she shyly met his gaze, realising there was no judgment in his teasing, no disgust on his face. 

Just an open and eager smile.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> How long does the excuse of being a beginner writer hold up? Also Am I still listening to Fallout boy? Apparently. (Quotes are from the Carpel tunnels of love and I don't care). I don't know why but Momo has always been an interesting character to me, probably because she's so normal in a world full of insane nonsense. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
